


A Suit and Some String

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Spider-Man Fusion, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dialogue Heavy, I only put in Cross- and the suggested tags that came up were mildly concerning, Sibling Arguments, So yeah, Spider-Pat AU, honestly most of these tags are just me talking to myself, logan and patton are twins, so i just wrote some dialogue then added enough details to push it over 1000 words, the au that nobody wanted needed or asked for but that i wrote anyway because i do that sometimes, this is really short because i wanted to post it today but couldn't be bothered to actually write, with some actual tags sprinkled in between
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Patton had an idea, and he thought it was a pretty good one. However, he needed his brother's help.Logan wasn't very attracted to the concept.





	A Suit and Some String

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look I wrote something for once. It's short but **shrug**  
> Warnings: A mild sibling argument. I think that's it, but if I need to add something here, please tell me!

“Patton? Where are you?” Logan Blue paced through his house, searching for his twin brother. “You said you needed to talk with me?”

“I’m in here!” Came a voice from a few rooms away.

Logan huffed. “And where, might I ask, is ‘here?’”

“Living room!”

Logan nodded to himself, quickly moving to the aforementioned room.

“Hey Lo!”

He jumped back in surprise and let out a high-pitched scream he would certainly deny later. With a huff, Logan adjusted his now slightly off-kilter glasses and looked up at his brother. “Patton, how many times do I need to tell you? Warn me when you hang off the ceiling! Or _do not_ hang off the ceiling at all!”

Patton laughed, dropped off the ceiling, grabbed his glasses from a nearby table and put them on. “Sorry,” he giggled, clearly not meaning it whatsoever.

“I still don’t understand why you insist on wearing those,” Logan muttered with an almost jealous tone. “Glasses are far too much of a hassle. I would drop them instantaneously if I had the option.”

His twin shrugged. “They look fine,” he said, “and I’d have to explain it to Virgil somehow.”

“Say you acquired contacts,” Logan offered.

Patton blinked, then shrugged again. “Whatever.” He sat down on the threadbare indigo couch, then frowned slightly at his brother. “Hey Lo?”

“Yes?”

“Can I ask you something?”

Logan sighed, sitting on the other end of the sofa and staring at the wall. “I do not like where this is going.”

“I haven’t even asked you yet though?”

“Given what’s been going on lately, it won’t be any good.”

Patton glanced away. It was painfully true. A complicated series of irony and coincidences had led to the twins’ admittedly strange situation, and it felt far too awkward to just sit down and talk about it as though it were just some minor inconvenience or a family problem.

 

A few months before, Logan has been visiting Thomas Sanders, a talented scientist, for a school project, and Patton had come to pick him up after the visit. However, one of the other researcher’s projects or _whatever_ \- some weird spider thing - had escaped, and Patton had been unlucky enough to run into it. Due to his severe arachnophobia, the teen had been too... well, _distracted_ to call for help, and had been effectively frozen as the spider bit him.

At first, there seemed to be no effect. The bite looked a bit red and swelled slightly, but Patton felt perfectly fine. A couple of days later, however, Patton had begun noticing strange occurrences happening around him. First, he no longer needed his glasses - in fact, they now hindered his vision as opposed to helped. Not long later, he had started anticipating the minor inconveniences and dangers of life in the city. Then, there was the wall-walking incident.

We don’t talk about the wall-walking incident.

Logan was, to put it bluntly, baffled. It made no sense from both a logical or scientific standpoint. How could a spider bite do this to a human, after all? He also seemed somewhat jealous, yet was absolutely in denial about it. Patton, at first, had reasonably been terrified, yet he got used to it.  
Eventually.

 

Patton frowned and looked towards his feet. “Okay, you’re right,” he muttered. “It’s about the spider-thing.”

Logan let out a barely audible groan. “Patton, you know I don’t want to talk about this-”

“Logan, please just hear me out.” Patton was avoiding his brother’s gaze, clearly uncomfortable, and began fidgeting with one of the fraying strings on the couch. “It’s just… I can’t just sit by and do nothing, you know? It’s a large town. There’s… you know. For lack of a better word, bad guys.”

Logan sighed. “Yes, Patton, I know. Every city has its criminals. However, you should not keep beating yourself up over this.” He turned to make eye contact with his brother, suddenly seeming more genuine. There was a comforting tone to his voice. “There’s nothing you can do.”

“But Logan, there _is_ !” Patton shot up from the couch, turning to stare at his brother with an unblinking gaze. “I’m… I have… whatever.” He took off his glasses, as if for emphasis. “I can walk on walls. My eyesight has been completely fixed. I just-” he began to wave his hands dramatically in the air- “- _know_ when something dangerous is going to happen. That’s not normal, Logan. _I’m_ not normal. Why should I act like I am? Why should I just sit back and do _nothing_?”

Logan blinked, shocked, then allowed his gaze to harden once more. “Patton, every city has high crime rates. That is simply what happens when there are many people in one place. You shouldn’t bother yourself with trying to prevent it. Besides, once you show yourself, who knows what else could happen?” Patton opened his mouth, but Logan cut him off. “Anything, Patton. _Anything._ There could be others with abilities like yours who may be prompted to reveal themselves as well, which may not be a good thing. Not all people are as good-natured as you are.” He paused for a moment, thinking. “I’m ashamed to admit, but if I had been in your situation, I can’t guarantee I would remain entirely law-abiding myself. This could cause an influx of crime. And… there could be… people may want to… well, figure out how you work in… inhumane ways.”

There was a long moment of silence after that.

“Thus, it would be much safer for you to just lay low.”

Patton blinked as a concerned look etched itself into his eyes. “Maybe safer for me,” he muttered, “but not for others. Not for the masses.” He closed his eyes, eyebrows knitting together, and his voice hardened. “So _what_ if _I_ may be at risk? Others _won’t_ . _The defenseless_ won’t. That’s what’s important.” Patton panted for a moment, then opened his eyes.

Logan stared. He held eye contact with his twin in a way that made Patton sweat. Then… he sighed.

“There is clearly no way I’m going to win this argument,” he conceded, “so I _suppose_ I will help you. You’re going to risk harm to yourself regardless. The least I can do is make your situation less dangerous.”

Patton’s face brightened. “Oh, Logan! You know me too well!” He teased joyfully, suddenly seeming far less serious.

“I would hope so. I _have_ known you since conception, after all.” Logan let out a deep sigh of resignation. “Well, what do you need?”

“Techy things or something,” Patton answered, face bright with excitement. “You’re the sciencey one, you can figure that out.”

Logan sighed, resting his forehead in his hand. “Patton, if you’re going to risk your life, you should at least grow better at planning first.” He looked up again. “People will undoubtedly end up connecting you with spiders, however,” he pointed out, ignoring Patton’s shiver. “Perhaps we should follow that line of logic?”

Patton looked at his twin thoughtfully for a moment, then nodded. “You know what, Logan? That may work.”

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!  
> Also look I have a Tumblr  
> [paranoid-purple-plaid-patches](https://paranoid-purple-plaid-patches.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [ hey look I posted this there](https://paranoid-purple-plaid-patches.tumblr.com/post/178388239885/a-suit-and-some-string)


End file.
